Bit Cloud
Bit Cloud 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: New Century. He is the series' main protagonist. Overview Much of Bit's past is unknown. At the start of the series, he was a junk dealer, traveling from one battle to another trying to gather enough Zoid parts to make himself a Zoid partner. This all changed one day when he wandered onto a battle between the Blitz Team and Tigers Team. While he was on the battlefield scavenging parts, his camouflaged truck accidentally tripped Leon Toros' Shield Liger, halting the battle. Feeling sorry for what he did, he went to the Blitz Team to apologize, but the Blitz Team, unhappy about their loss and the salvaged parts Bit had helped himself to, tied him up and left. That was when he first met the Liger Zero. Oddly enough, the Liger freed Bit and allowed him to pilot him, something the Liger Zero had never done before. He quickly joined the Blitz Team as they went on to win more battles and cross paths with the Backdraft Organization. As the series goes on, he makes many rivals, including Jack Cisco, Leon Toros (his former teammate), and finally Vega Obscura. Around the end of the series, the Blitz Team enters the Royal Cup, and Bit takes part in the battle, defeating most of his rivals. At the end, he and Vega battle it out, with Bit being able to beat him, and the Backdraft Organization, and move up to the prestigious 'class S'. Manga Bit is featured as the main character of the New Century manga. At the start of the manga, he is the pilot of the Liger Zero. There is no mention of him being a junk dealer as he is shown the Liger by Dr Toros, who said it was a wild Zoid that nobody had been able to tame. Bit took up the challenge and attempted to be the "ultimate master" for the ultimate Zoid. However, during the first chapter, Bit put the Liger into harms way (because Leena was taken hostage, making it impossible for him to fight). He pleaded for a way for to avoid harming both the Liger Zero and Leena. The liger heard his plea, and accepted Bit as its master. Personality Throughout the series, Bit is shown to have the same happy and fun loving personality. Coincidentally, his name derived from the Japanese term "Bitto Shiyo-ze" or "Cheer up", meaning he has a happy-go-lucky personality. He is rarely ever depicted as being sad, and even had a smile on his face after his first loss. He is shown to always protect his friends when they are in trouble, coming to their aid. Appearance Bit Cloud is often seen wearing a red and white coat over a teal shirt with grey pants. He wears maroon gloves with a gold, four-pointed symbol on the back of the palms. When Bit is not in a battle, his leisure outfit consists of a dark blue shirt with maroon pants. He has blond, spiky hair and green eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot The main Zoid Bit is shown piloting throughout the series is the Liger Zero, though in some scenes of the series he is shown piloting other Zoids. He is shown to possess very good eyesight, as he was able to spot a Zaber Fang (mounted with the Long-range Rifle of a Command Wolf LC) from two miles away, and one time ranked the highest in a testing run (even if only for a few minutes). Also, despite what his teammates said at first, he is usually the one to pull out a victory against their opponents since he is normally the last one standing by the end of the battle. Bit is a deceptively high-skilled pilot; almost consistently written off by opponents as a goofball or an incompetent, underneath the facade is a shrewd, intelligent warrior. During his first confrontation with Harry Champ, not only did he deduce that the Dark Horn was "lousy at turning", he even devised a strategy on the fly when Harry's modifications became apparent, forcing Harry's unit to turn left over and over again to warp the framework of its legs out of shape, and ultimately throw the heavily-modified Zoid, fortifications and all, off its feet to secure a victory (which was ultimately achieved by Leena, who opened fire on Bit, Harry, Brad, Benjamin and ''Sebastian in a fit of pique.) During the series, he also upgraded his Liger with the Jager (first upgrade), Schneider (second upgrade), and Panzer (third upgrade) CAS units. It is also shown that his Liger Zero is one of the Ultimate X Zoids, a very powerful Zoid. He is shown to see his Liger Zero as a friend and partner, not just a Zoid. Bit displays a remarkable amount of ingenuity: knowledge of different Zoids accumulated from years of working as a salvager plays in his favor, as he is able to adjust to varying tactics and strategies, in addition to the wildly-varying loadouts of the Liger Zero and their capabilities. Relationships Throughout the series, Bit gains support and rivalries from many characters; 'Liger Zero: Bit and the Liger Zero have a unique relationship. Bit considers his Liger a partner, as opposed to a machine. He is shown to get very upset (probably the only time he is upset in the series) when the Liger Zero was kidnapped. He is even seen sleeping next to the Liger. The Ultimate X nature of the Liger Zero means that not only does Bit respect the Liger, but the Liger was also the one who chose Bit. Evidence of Bit's bond with the LIger Zero is noticed in the very first episode where the Liger Zero not only frees Bit from the ropes Leena tied him up with, but also welcomes Bit into the cock pit and takes him to the rematch against the Tigers Team. The close bond that Bit shares with Liger often leads to them "speaking" with one another and joking with each other. Such as in Episode 2 where Bit is performing diagnostics tests with the LIger Zero, afterwhich Liger releases the safetey harness creating a large bruise on Bit's chin which he has bandaged shortly after. Leena: While Bit and Leena are friends, they are often shown arguing about mundane things. Early on in the series, Bit was comically portrayed as having feelings for Leena. These feelings were based on a misunderstanding through Harry Champ's obsession with Leena, and not on any actual events. Bit's laid back attitude often causes him to forget agreements between the team, such as in one particular episode where Bit accidentally walks into the shower while Leena is using it. Leena promptly begins to assalt Bit even going so far as to attack him using Jamie's Pteras Zoid, after which in the same episode Leena is kidnapped by the Back Draft Group. Brad Hunter: While throughout most of the series he and Bit are shown to get along well, at the beginning they often got into arguments related to the Liger Zero's usefulness in Zoid Battles. Brad comments that the Liger Zero is "A Worthless Zoid" and "A useless waste of space" citing that the Liger Zero has no weapons. Often in battle, Brad takes serious damage to his Zoid so that Bit can defeat the opponent. It is a running trope during the show, in which Brad only fights for money, and as such Brad's motives for helping Bit are often questionable. Even when Brad is seen later towards the end of the series piloting Dr. Layon's prototype Shadow Fox Zoid and goes into battle against the Blitz Team, Bit and Brad are seen speaking with each other as if they are merely in friendly competition, of course before the battle is decided the Judge announces that the Shadow Fox belongs to the Blitz Team because Brad's Zoids Gear is registered with the Blitz Team. Jamie Hemeros: These two have a friendly relationship, though Bit has a tendency to take some of Jamie's belongings without asking. One such example of Bit's taking Jamie's belongings is in the episode where Liger Zero is taken by the Back Draft Group and Bit takes Jamie's Pteras in order to persue. Like his other friends, Bit does worry about him and will try to protect him if he's in trouble. When Jamie begins to lose faith in his abilities as the team's tactical officer because of the Brad, Bit, and Leena's individual personalities, Bit is shown trying to comfort and encourage Jamie to not give up on himself. Steve Toros: Steve and Bit do get along. Dr Toros often takes advantage of Bit's naivety to spend large amounts of cash on impulse. Two examples of this are purchasing the Liger Zero CAS components, and selling Bit's Junk Parts. Leon Toros: Leon and Bit have a unique friendship and eventual rivalry with one another. Bit first encounters Leon (and the rest of the original Blitz Team) in Episode One, when Bitz camoflauged junk truck causes Leon's Shield Liger Zoid to trip during the battle with the Tigers Team (which of course caused Leon to be injured and the Shield Liger incapable of entering battle). When it is evident that Bit piloted the Liger Zero out of the hangar and into battle Leon begins to see potential in Bit's abilities as a pilot. During the second episode when the Blitz Team is challenged by Naomi Fleugel aka "The Crimson Comet" to an old fashioned 6-shot showdown Leon even prevents Jamie's Pteras from leaving the Hover Cargo so that he can see just how Bit handles himself and the Liger Zero (which was armed with a Helldegunner's components at the time) against such a reputable pilot. Leon leaves the team citing that Bit has inspired him and shown him hat he has much more to learn as a Zoids Pilot. When Leon returns towards the series' end with the Red Blade Liger he becomes rivals with Bit, but is inevitably defeated at the end of the series by Bit and the Liger Zero Shneider. Harry Champ: Bit does see Harry as a friend, and does try to help him out. Bit has a tendency to show up at Harry’s place uninvited. Bit even went out of his way to assist Harry's robot Sebastian when it has fallen in love with a Judgeman and is incapable of focusing on anything else. When the Blitz Team and Champ Team have to compete in a Zoids battle and the Judgeman shows up Bit even offers to help "accidentally" knock the Judgeman from the Judge Capsule so that Benjamin can save it. Harry always believes that Bit is out to take Leena from him, at no fault to Bit himself, and thus views Bit not only as a Zoids Rival but as a romantic one. Bit and Harry even work together to fight off the Back Draft team using a pair of Harry's War Shark Zoids during the episode in which the Berserk Fury is unearthed in an underwater dig. Jack Cisco: A famed and notorious pilot for hire Jack is known forusing his Lightning Saix Zoid, he tends to take full control over the team that hires him to make sure they stay out of his way. Bit and Jack first battle it out when Harry Champ hires Jack to work with his team to defeat the Blitz Team in battle. Jack is of course defeated using the first of the Liger Zero's upgrade components the incredibly fast Jaeger system. After losing Jack asks bit for a rematch in the future (which they of course do have) but Bit initially declines saying that the strain of high speed battles puts too much pressure on his body, afterwards Jack tells Bit he's one of the few pilots who understands that. Lateron during the Zoids trials Jack teases Bit by calling him an amateur and poking fun at him for being able to hold one of the Top 3 positions for even ashort time, which Jack of course finishes in the 3rd position wile Bit had been bumped down to 7th or 8th. During their rematch Jack and his new team defeat Bit and the Blitz team, but rather than be upset Bit is happy citing that he'll defeat Jack the next time. During their next encounter however their Zoids are being repaired professionally and while waiting Jack and Bit face off in a virtual Zoid Battle game where both of them are defeated by a kid (who later turns out to be part of the Back Draft Group and Pilot ofthe Ultimate X Zoid the Berserk Fuhrer (Berserk Fury in the USA). Jack is defeated during the competition to become S Class pilots by Bit during the Blitz Team's very first match of the competition. Naomi Fleugal: Known as the Crimson Comet in Zoid Battles she was boasted as having defeated all of her opponents before they were able to come within 1000 meters of her Gun Sniper Zoid. Bit first meets Naomi in a cantina after he had picked up some Zoids components where he knocked out a group of men who were harassing her and her temporary team. Naomi asked herself "Was that all an accident, or did he do that on purpose". During their battle Bit seems to waste all six of his shots and misses Naomi, but his "luck" causes her Gun Sniper to fall from the cliff she had positioned herself and Bit defeats her. She is encountered many times afterwards in amore casual fashion where she shows romantic interest in Brad, and later after Leon Toros joins her team with his Red Blade Liger Zoid. Both Naomi and Leon are defeated by the Blitz Team during the Zoids Championships tournament. Merchandise *A Bit pilot figure was released with the HMM Liger Zero. Zoids Legacy Database Entry Bit Cloud is first encountered in Zoids Legacy (Nintendo Game Boy Advanced) in the location "Bandit Town" in the Zoids Institute after the character "Juno Hera" is taken by the leader of the bandit group "Leviathe Kanone". Bit Cloud assists the player until after defeating Leviathe Kanone. Juno Hera is then taken again by a member of the Back Draft Group, after which Bit Cloud leaves the party in persuit of creating the ultimate Zoids partner. He is encountered again later in the game after acquiring the Liger Zero and joining the Blitz Team. Note: Bit Cloud does not have his own Zoid when first encountered in Zoids Legacy. The player must have a Zoid constructed at the Zoids institute in order for Bit Cloud to participate in Zoids Battles in the players Team. :"Main character of the Zero series. He travels around as a junk dealer. Becomes a Blitz Team member when encountering Liger Zero in Zoids battles." : Trivia *In New Century, all pilots are shown to have registration numbers. Bit's registration number is 777A09 (although the numbers he types in episode 1 are "7770"). Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters Category:Blitz Team members